


Luffy and the 7 Nudists

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anthropomorphic, Exhibitionism, Fairy Tale Parody, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Furry, Group Sex, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Multi, Muscles, Nudity, Parody, Public Nudity, Rimming, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a yaoi parody of snow white and the 7 dwarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luffy and the 7 Nudists

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Luffy and the 7 Nudists

In a kingdom far away their lived a beloved king and his wife, one day the king mysteriously vanished leaving the queen and her son Luffy. Believing the boy needed a father she married a man she hoped would be a strong influence on her son, Doflamingo.

The man appeared charming, but he had a lust for power. He kept Luffy tied to the grounds, never letting him go beyond the garden. Still the boy dreamed of adventure, his mother told him stories of brave princes going on grand adventures. “So one day a prince could come for me and take me on a grand adventure.”

His mother laughed. “I’m sure dear…” poor Luffy his mother would not see her son grow up. Luffy continued to read her stories believing of a better life out there, the life his mother wanted for him. He wasn’t meant to be kept behind stone walls.

After she was gone Doflamingo continued to plot, the kingdom fell under his wicked clutches. Still even he couldn’t turn a blind eye to Luffy’s growth, the little sprout had grown into a strong tree. He was a man of power, hand dipped in the dark arts. He had Luffy’s kingdom and yet he still wanted more.

In his possession was a magic mirror with a powerful spirit inside. He went to the mirror and with a smirk he spoke. “Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the strongest of them all?” he crossed his arms expecting to know the answer.

The mirror filled with smoke, and from the cloud a face appeared. He had white hair and was smoking a cigar. “You are truly a powerful man.”

Doflamingo laughed. “But your plans cannot move further.”

“What?!” he snapped.

“Your power is great, but though you keep him hidden his power grows more by the day.”

“Who!” he growled, clenching his fist, he had to know.

“Monkey D. Luffy!” the mirror said. “His power will lead the people and unite the kingdom and soon far and wide will know him as king.”

“No, I will kill him myself, he will die before the dawn of tomorrow!”

“That will not save you, should Luffy die by your hands, just as the D in his name, death will come on swift wings to have you join him.”

The blonde’s mouth turned into a frown. He paced the floor pondering, and then it hit him. “But if someone else kills him, death will fall on them.” He started laughing, and left the room.

Law was known as the greatest killer, the surgeon of death they called him, he cut down anyone without mercy to gender or status. ‘He’s perfect!’ the dark kind called for Law’s service.

“What would you have me do, your majesty.” He spoke through clenched teeth.

“The boy Luffy, I want you to take him into the woods, and when you are deep enough to where no beast can see…I want you to kill him and cut out his heart and bring it to me.”

“But why?” he froze when the king looked at him with a dark look. “Um why would he come with me, I am a stranger.”

“That won’t be a problem, he will be happy to leave the grounds.” He chuckled. “He’ll go with you, his mother used to tell him stories of a prince who will one day appear, you just gotta do the job.”

Law agreed, and he went out to the garden to observe the boy. His hair was as dark as night, his skin a glow from the sun. He moved about the garden as if he was on some kind of adventure. His face was bright and cheery, a big and happy grin on him. Despite his clothing, he could see well defined muscles, no doubt in his time he trained to not be bored.

As he watched Luffy, a true smile came across his lips, but that smile fell as he felt the presence of the pink coat wearing king. He stepped out. “Luffy-ya,” the boy looked to him, his eyes bright and curious. “Doflamingo asked me to see you, I’m Trafalgar Law, he says as long as I accompany you, you can leave the garden.”

The look on his face turned into one of pure joy. “You mean it!” he launched into the male, wrapping his arms around him. Law blushed, and the boy squeezed him. “Yes this is so great, adventure adventure!” he leaned up and kissed Law on the cheek. “My mother told me one day my prince would come, and here you are. Hehe!” 

Law took him into the woods, and Luffy was like a kid in the candy store. He grabbed a stick and treated it like a treasure. “This is so great Traffy, I never get to leave the garden.”

Trafalgar said nothing, dealing with his struggle, with a hand on his sword, he found himself before the one person he didn’t want to cut down. In their few moments he found the boy interesting, and the thought of ending his life gripped his heart painfully.

He finally drew his blade, and stalked over to Luffy, raising his sword high, he fought with himself. He knew if he didn’t the king would just have someone else kill the boy.

Luffy turned and when their eyes met, Law lost his will. He dropped his sword and kneeled before him. “Forgive me Luffy-ya, but I am not your prince. The king ordered me to kill you.”

“What?” he took a step back.

“But I can’t, so go, run you can never return or it will mean your death go!” he pushed the boy and he took off running. Law found a beast and cut out his heart, he would say it was Luffy’s and he prayed the king would never know the truth and the boy would be free.

Law gave the heart to Doflamingo and left. The king laughed darkly as he took the heart to the mirror. “Now what do you say mirror, Luffy is dead, now who is the strongest of them all?”

The man in the mirror smirked at his temporary master. “The boy you fear has come to pass, that’s the heart of a pig you pompous ass.”

“What?!” he whipped back to the main hall and Law was gone. “I will deal with him later!”

Meanwhile…

The young prince Luffy ran for hours, he had no idea where he was or where he was going, but Law told him to run so he did. After all his running he was tired and hungry, but from the dark woods he found a small cottage, beautifully built. The door was unlocked so he let himself in, despite the beauty of the cottage it was messy inside. 

He found some meat and had some, and deciding to rest he went upstairs where he found a bed with green sheets. He finished his meat and went to sleep.

Little did Luffy know this cottage was the home of 7 men, seven very unique men. Just down the way of the cottage was a spring they used to bathe, one by one these men got out of the water, water dancing down their bodies, mapping not only their nudity but their sexiness as well.

The first male out of the water was a tanned male with green hair, he had a soft 6 inch cock hanging between his legs and his crotched was crowned with a patch of green hair. “Alright boys can’t stay in the water all day.” He let out a yawn.

Next out was a blonde male with a curly eyebrow, he had neatly trimmed pubes and a 6 inch soft cock. “Shut up moss head, I am getting out.”

Then came a male with curly hair and a long nose, he wasn’t as muscled as the other two, his soft 4 inch manhood hung between his legs and he was uncut. “Something’s never change you two are always fighting.” A stray wind caught his long nose, and the male sneezed. “Aww jeez it’s already cold!”

“Never bothers me.” Next came a very large male, he had a blue nose and was ripped with muscles. His cock was soft at 9 inches and he had furry balls.

“Or me!” Next came a strong and muscled lad, with freckles and wild black hair, he was clean shaven not a hair anywhere of his body. His cock hung low at 10 ½ inches soft.

“Super! Nothing beats relaxing in the warm water.” Next came a blue haired male, like his friends he was naked but he was much bigger 11 inches soft and the only one thicker was the blue nosed male. He had hairy legs and balls and a treasure path up to his navel. He came out of the water and gave his dick a shake, shaking off the drops of water.

Last but not least was another tan male with his dark hair in a braid, with red and green tattoos. He had a hairy crotch and balls, and hairy legs, and his cock hung at 8 ½ inches. “Then let’s get home before night fall and we all freeze.”

They marched naked back home, letting the sun caress their young bodies drying them off. When they arrived they found the door ajar and knew someone was in their house. “Looks like we got some action boys.” The green haired male said.

They all crept in and saw some meat had been eaten, creeping upstairs they found in the green haired man’s bed was a boy, with dark raven hair. All the men blushed and gulped at the sight of him. Yes these seven men were gay, they’d been around each other for a long time so they were used to each other’s nudity, they rarely even lent each other a hand. In their minds they were brothers in arms together for survival not out of love, could hardly call it a family.

“Zoro who the hell is this and why is he in your bed have you been holding out on us!”

“What no I have no idea who this is?”

“He sure is Suuper cute!” the blue haired man began to stiffen up.

“He smells nice to.” The blue nosed male said.

“Quiet he’s waking up!”

Luffy groaned as he stirred awake, he looked around and was surprised to see seven naked man, all of them slowly starting to get hard, the blue haired male being the first to be fully hard the rest at a semi. “Oh wow!”

“Who are you?”

“And what are you doing in our cottage?”

“Oh I am Luffy, I’m here cause my step father tried to have me killed, I ran and ran and came across here, so I came here for a rest. I found this place by chance.”

“Fortune has smiled on us I say.” The tattooed male said.

“Just who is your father?” the long nosed male asked.

“The King Doflamingo.” that earned a gasp from the seven men, they looked displeased.

“That bastard, it’s his fault we are all outcasts.” The blonde snapped.

“I say you can stay with us, we’ll protect you from him.” The freckled male said.

“Ah Ace the king is scary!!!” the long nose male cried.

“I don’t know what he has done, but I am sorry.” Luffy bowed his head. “May I ask for your names?”

The green haired man stepped up. “I’m Zoro, the blonde with the dart brow is Sanji.”

“Oi!” the blonde glared at Zoro, but smiled at Luffy. “Luffy-sama it’s wonderful to have you in our home, did you enjoy the meat?”

“Yes it was delicious, I love meat!” he said, and yes it’s low hanging fruit but he looked so cute, the males gulped, and felt more blood rushing south.

“Um I’m Usopp!” the long nosed male said, and Luffy shook his hand.

“And I’m Chopper.” The blue nosed male said, the prince shook his hand and the male blushed.

“The names Franky and I’m super excited to meet you!” he struck a pose, and his hard cock stood proudly.

“My name is Wyper, don’t think just cause your cute you can stick around.”

“Wyper!” Ace nudges him. “The name is Ace.” The two share a glance and Ace quickly looks away. ‘Damn it he is really cute.’

“Nice names, so you guys do you think I can stay here?” 

“Huddle up!” Ace shouts and the males huddled up. “Listen guys this kid is obviously the prince we need to look after him. Back when the old king was around we were treated proper.” 

“Yeah, besides I know we are thinking it, we want him.” Franky says, and the guys’ hard cocks was their yes.

“Fine, but if he’s gonna stay, he’s gotta be one of us, and pull his weight around here.” With that settled, they turned to Luffy who had been waiting patiently.

“You can stay!” the boy brightened up.

“But there are a few conditions.” Wyper snapped. “First, if you’re gonna stay with us you have to be naked like us.”

“Okay, I can do that.” He says and he removes his red shirt, and without delay removing his shorts and underwear. Luffy was rocking a pretty hung manhood himself 8 inches soft, he had a nice bush crowning his crotch. His naked form had the guys from a semi to a full blown arousal, blood even dripping from some of their noses. “Anything else?”

“Yes, you can do the cleaning around the house, and…” the men shared a look. “You’ll have to satisfy our needs.”

“Well the cleaning sounds boring, but the other part sounds fun, so you got a deal.” The boys were excited, Luffy moved like a cleaning tornado, he zipped through the house and cleared the dust and cobwebs, Sanji kept a pretty well kept kitchen but damn.

They blinked at him in surprise. “What? Doflamingo wouldn’t let me go outside unless I cleaned the castle. I got really good at it, and the faster I cleaned the faster I could go outside.” He looked down at his bare feet.

“Well since you were in my bed, you and me can have some fun first.” Zoro said, the other guys protested, but Luffy agreed. The green haired man grabbed him and pulled him in to the room, and pushed everyone else out. The sound of locking could be heard.

“Damn he’s good, oh well we’ll all get a turn eventually. I’ll start on dinner, Ace, you Chopper go and get fire wood, Usopp and Wyper go do some hunting, and Franky build a bed for Luffy.”

“Right!” they went out to perform the tasks.

With Zoro

His cock stood proudly, and he got in his bed, and Luffy joined him. The green haired male spread his leg and the boy settled between them, his hands brushing over his muscled legs.

Zoro shuddered, his touch felt so good. The boy rubbed his thighs as he brought his face down into his crotch, inhaling his manly musk. “Zoro’s cock smells good, I want to taste!”

“Go…ahead!” he moans, he grins as the boy starts licking his penis, running his tongue over the head, the sides, even licking the man’s balls. “Ohh Luffy!” he throws his head back as pleasure courses through him.

Luffy took his cock into his mouth, sucking on him slowly as he took him down to the root, burying his nose in the green pubes. He looked up to meet Zoro’s gaze, and the man swore the boy was smirking. The prince started bobbing his head slurping and sucking his hard dick, loving the warmth and taste of him. With each pull back he hollowed his cheeks, giving a light hum of joy.

Zoro moaned loving the feel of Luffy’s mouth on him, and the boy paid extra attention to his cock head, giving him a tongue swirly before diving back down and consuming him once more. The boy’s left hand joined the play and he began massaging Zoro’s sack.

The green haired man wanted this to last, but it felt too good. “Luffy!” he moaned as he came, his cock twitching as it released spurt after spurt into his mouth. The taste was a surprise to the boy, but he savored it before swallowing his load.

“Yummy!” he moaned, and the taste did more than that, the boy’s cock was standing at attention now. Zoro eyed him hungrily and pulled the boy up to rest on his abs, his dick laying over the man’s pecs.

“Now I want a taste.” Luffy nodded, and began to move. He slid his member over his pecs, the friction between his muscled chest had the boy moaning. Luffy’s cock got real close to Zoro’s mouth with every thrust. He leaned forward licking Luffy’s cock head, and getting rewarded with drops of pre cum.

The green haired man was hard again, something about Luffy really excited him, he was wild and adventurous not questioning the what or why or how he just went on pure instinct. Luffy reached down and began teasing the man’s nipples as he humped his pecs, the friction to his balls and cock were amazing. Zoro in turn reached down and began playing with his own cock.

“Zoro gonna cum!” the man acted quickly, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head just in time to feel the boy cum. His seed had a strange taste but delicious all the same, he found his own release and came again, covering his hand and crotch with cum.

Luffy panted, and looked down. Zoro had passed out with a blissed out look on his face. “Oh no I killed Zoro!” the boy sprang up and raced out of the room and got Sanji.

Sanji was pulled into the room and saw the blissed out swordsman. ‘Cheeky bastard, looks to damn happy.’ He looked to the worried boy. “He’s fine, he just gets tired after a few orgasms.” He ruffled Luffy’s hair. “You must have really had him going, but you better clean him up, no one is to be messy at dinner.”

“Okay!” he said happily. He went over and Sanji couldn’t help but watch as Luffy took his hand and began licking his cum off, cleaning off every drop before moving down to his crotch. Sanji gulped as Luffy lifted the man’s limp dick and licked him clean, even sucking on the head a bit, he moved lower sucking on his balls and cleaning them off.

To the blonde’s surprise he didn’t stop, he raised his balls and licked the man’s taint. “There all clean!” he turned and saw Sanji was hard again, having going soft while cooking. “Shall I take care of you Sanji?”

He nodded and the boy got on his knees before him. He nuzzled the blonde’s crotch, taking in his own musk. To Luffy the blonde had a more fragrant scent, different from Zoro’s muskiness, both nice. Both males were the same size so Luffy had no problem sucking Sanji down to the root. “Ah Luffy!” he fisted the boy’s dark locks, caressing his head as the boy started sucking him.

Sanji clenched his cheeks as the pleasure made him all tingly, Luffy took notice and instead of teasing his balls he reached further back and had one of his fingers tease the man’s hole. “Ohh!” he groaned but made no move to stop him. The prince’s finger sank into his hole, and he bucked from the sensation. 

Luffy did a seesaw movement, with each bob down he pulled his finger back, and each pull up he thrust his finger in, as he flicked Sanji’s piss slit he curled his finger nudging his prostate. “Oh fuck cumming!” his cock twitched as he erupted into the boy’s mouth.

The prince held his seed in his mouth, getting a good taste before swallowing. “That was wow, umm we gotta go gotta cook…the…meal yeah!” he grabbed Luffy’s hand and led him down to the kitchen. As Sanji cooked Luffy amused himself, he spread the cook’s cheeks and eyed his twitching entrance.

Sanji cried out in pleasure as he felt Luffy lick his hole. “Ah Luffy ah!” the wet muscle flicked him and put pressure, adding more and more until he was breached. His tongue wiggled inside him, caressing his channel. The blonde twitched and shivered in pleasure, he was hard again and leaking.

Luffy tongue fucked him, thrusting his tongue in and out, the blonde could do nothing but take it. He kept his focus on the cooking making sure nothing burned, but soon he felt his release wash over him. “Luffy cumming!” the prince acted quickly cupping his hands together in front of his penis just as he fired.

He collected all his seed and brought it to his lips and drank him down. Sanji panted and whipped around. “Counter now!” he snapped, he sat the prince on the counted and began sucking Luffy’s cock.

This was the scene Usopp and Wyper walked in on, Luffy with his head thrown back, fisting his blonde locks as the cook sucked him with both elegance and skill, each time he took Luffy into his throat he moaned around him.

They both got hard, and they watched the prince cum, flooding the cook’s mouth. Sanji drank it all down, and caressed the head with his tongue trying to coax more of his yummy man milk. He cleaned his cock and went back to cooking with a goofy look on his face.

Usopp wanted a turn now. “Oi Luffy my turn,” he got down on the floor. “Join me, but face that way.” The boy did, the two now in the 69 position. Luffy eyed Usopp’s hard on, as the long nosed boy took his soft cock into his mouth, his long nose kept poking the boy’s balls as he slurped and sucked him working him back to arousal.

Luffy on his part began playing with his foreskin, twisting and pulling the sensitive skin. He tugged on him seeing how far he would go before letting it snap back into place. Usopp moaned around his cock, but kept sucking.

The prince finally pulled the foreskin back exposing the sensitive head. He swallowed Usopp’s cock with ease, swirling his tongue around the head like it was candy. The long nosed male couldn’t hold back he shot his load into the boy’s mouth and passed out from his intense release. Luffy groaned and pumped his cock, getting that last bit he needed and shot his load into the male’s mouth.

Wyper didn’t wait, as soon as Luffy rose up, he turned the boy’s head and thrust his cock into his mouth. Luffy choked with surprise, Wyper was much bigger than the others he had so far. The man didn’t give him time to adjust or relax as he began humping his face. “Oh ah ah ah yeah suck it!” he moaned, he loved the feel of the boy’s mouth, it was so hot and wet, and his balls received a burst of pleasure with each smack to his chin.

Luffy managed to relax and began bobbing his head, meeting the man’s thrusts and dishing out some tongue action. The man moaned but continued thrusting seeking his own release.

The prince met his gaze, and he decided to give some payback. Using two fingers he thrust them into the man’s ass. “Fuck!” the boy fingered his ass in time with his thrusts.

With a grunt Wyper was cumming and shooting his load down Luffy’s throat. He tried to pull out, but Luffy continued to suck on him, thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, and teasing his sweet spot. “Shit so hot so good!” this time he wasn’t allowed to fuck his face. Luffy took hold of his hairy balls and caressed them while adding a third finger to his hole. “Damn it stop messing with my ass I’m…”

Wyper came again, this time Luffy got to sample his seed. He drank him down, and licked his lips. “A little warning next time.” He said with a glare.

“Humph!” he crossed his arms over his chest. Luffy smiled and gave a smack to his tan cheeks. “Ahh!” he rubbed his stinging rear and sat down, the slap had felt kinda nice.

Franky had finished Luffy’s bed and came down stairs. “Bed’s ready.” He saw the boys and smirked. “Guess it’s my turn!” he wagged his hard cock. Luffy eyed the huge dick and found himself getting excited.

The blue haired male pulled Luffy close, their cocks met and they began to rub against each other. The friction between their dicks and their balls had both males moaning. Luffy amused himself by taking in Franky’s musk, he licked the male’s pits. “Oh yeah baby!” he left the arms above his head and let him go to town.

After licking the left pit he moved over to the right, kissing and licking across his pecs, and flicking the male’s nipples with his tongue. Finally he made his way over to the right pit and began lapping.

Franky held Luffy’s ass with his left hand and began grinding against him, he squeezed the boy’s ass. As their dicks slid and ground together, they began to leak all over, coating their cocks. “Yeah bro super!” Franky came first shooting his load onto Luffy’s abs and pecs, and Luffy followed suit shooting his seed onto Franky’s abs and pecs.

“Wow!” Franky hugged him mixing their cum covered bodies. “You are a treasure!”

“Hehe thanks!” They took turns licking the cocktail of cum off each other’s bodies. Luffy licked all over lapping up the seed of the sexy bluenette. Even after he was done he continued to lick his body, mapping out his muscles.

Chopper and Ace returned to find Franky returning the favor, and licking his seed off of Luffy’s body, even sucking on the boy’s nipple, while playing with the other. “I’ll put the fire wood away, Chopper you have fun!” Ace wanted to have fun with Luffy, but not with everyone here.

The blue nosed man came up to him, his huge thick cock pulsing with anticipation. He lifted Luffy up and began sucking on the boy’s massive length. He hummed at the taste and took deep whiffs of his manhood, the musk was intense which made him moan.

Luffy wasn’t gonna leave him nothing, he had enough use to massage the man’s cock with his feat. He teased and rubbed the thick dick earning more moans and pleasing vibrations through his rod. Luffy came first shooting his load into Chopper’s mouth, the man slurped it down, shuddering at the unique taste.

The toe curling pleasure, had Luffy gripping Chopper’s dick, the taste and squeezing broth the muscled cutie over the edge. His seed coated the boy’s feet.

It wasn’t over as Chopper laid the boy out on the floor, this 69 position with Luffy on bottom. Chopper started by licking his cum off Luffy’s feet, loving the scent mix of his cum and his(Luffy’s) scent.

Luffy took the wopper of a manhood and sucked him down his mouth, teasing him with his tongue and sucking his thick member. Chopper groaned and thrust against him, his balls brushing over the boy’s face. The musky aroma had Luffy moaning around the engorged member.

After his feet were clean, he started licking the boy’s balls, and nuzzling his cheek against his length. The two came together, when Chopper felt his cock twitch he quickly consumed his dick and swallowed his load. Luffy did the same, they pulled off their respective cocks. “Tasty!”

“I know right!” the two laughed.

“Well dinner will be ready soon, you should go see Ace, I’ll go wake up the moss head.” Sanji began setting the table and Luffy headed to where Ace had ventured off to. He walked down and a hall and was pulled into a closet. Ace buried his face into the boy’s neck, kissing and nipping. Luffy moaned, and felt Ace’s hands caressing his tan body.

“Luffy!” the older male moaned. The boy brought his leg up, gently nudging the male’s balls and cock, just enough to dish out some friction. Ace humped against him, letting out pleased grunts and groans.

They started feeling each other up, parting only to feel up the front. While Luffy caressed Ace’s nipples, the larger male did the same, they both had similar styles, tweaking and flicking the nips. They felt up the other’s pecs and abs going lower to play with the other’s manhood.

Luffy embraced Ace, nipping and sucking on his neck, and letting his dick slide against the older males. “Ohh baby!” the male grabbed hold of his ass, he fondled and groped his rear while frotting against him. Luffy acted the same, meeting his grinds while taking hold of Ace’s plump rear.

The two moaned heatedly as their climaxes built up, Luffy was overly sensitive from all his action today, and Ace was sensitive from lack of release. They let out a loud moan and came together, their cum splashing between their bodies. “Wanna try something hot?” the boy nodded.

Luffy was asked to stand on his hands and pressed against the door. Ace held the boy’s legs for balance, he lifted Luffy’s cock to his mouth and began sucking it, at the same time Luffy’s face was in the prime position to suck Ace. This certainly was an interesting position, and unlike the others Ace went after his tight little hole, and began caressing it with his fingers.

His fingers soon slipped inside, and he began teasing Luffy’s sweet spot. The prince moaned around Ace’s cock, and he kept slurping on him, his cock tasted so hot it was amazing, though that could have been the blood rushing to his head.

Once again the two came together, sucking down each other’s cum. Luffy was let down, and the two cleaned up with the normal tongue bath. “Now let’s go to dinner.”

“Yay meat!” they left the room, and went to the dining area, the table and chairs all made of wood. The prince looked at all the boys and smiled. They each had their differences but they also were similar in a lot of ways. “I’m gonna love staying with you guys.”

“We’re happy to have you to.” The guys, even Wyper nodded. They all sat down, clean, relaxed and happy, the meal was the best they had in a long time. 

However Luffy’s joyous time would not last as Doflamingo was working on a way to get rid of the boy once and for all. He found a fruit with a unique power of poison. He crushed the fruit letting the juices cover a juicy piece of meat. “Perfect.” The fruit had cursed the meat with it’s power, just one bite and he would fall in a sleep like death.

“I warn you, the path you take will only lead in your demise.”

“Silence!” he shouted at his mirror. He removed his large pink coat and stripped buck naked. “To think he was with those savages, oh well I can deal with them later after the prince is dead.”

-x-

Luffy slept in his own bed after the meal, he had to go to bed early as he had a lot of morning wood to suck after all. Sure enough, as the boys woke Luffy sucked their cocks, milking them of their seed. From Zoro to Ace to Sanji to Wyper to Usopp to Franky and finally Chopper.

After their milking the men went off to go hunting, leaving Luffy behind to clean the bed sheets, sadly this was the moment Doflamingo chose to strike. He strutted his naked body to where Luffy was. “Well there who’s this cutie?”

Luffy turned and gasped at the naked man. He had never seen Doflamingo without his big fluffy coat or jewels or his shades before, so he had no idea this was him. “Who are you?”

“I live here with the boys, I was off getting this special treat, who are you?”

“I’m Luffy, I was just invited to stay here, they didn’t tell me about you.”

“Well with such a cutie around I’m sure they were distracted.” He cupped Luffy’s chin. Even he had to admit Luffy was quite fuckable, but to much of a danger to keep as a pet. “I’m also sure they’d want you to have the first bite of this tasty meat.” He offered the boy the meat and Luffy couldn’t take his eyes from it.

“It looks delicious!” he took it in his hands and he bit into it. “It tastes kinda funny…what is…” he collapsed as the meat rotted away.

“To bad you had to be a threat, now I am the most powerful in the land.” He cackled. A fearsome storm brewed up and it began to rain. 

“Luffy!” he turned and saw the naked men rushing after him, dropping their kills. Doflamingo rushed off, his cock bobbing about as he did. They gave chase, and the man raced up a hill and planned to roll a massive stone onto them. They were naked and wet but refused to back down, in their minds Doflamingo had gone too far.

The elder blonde was about to roll the stone onto them, when a flash of lightning drew his attention. There shrouded in a dark green cloak was a man with markings on his face. “Dragon…no you can’t be here!” a green wind picked up and it blew the rock over, knocking the blonde down the hill and being crushed by the rock.

The nudists arrived just as Dragon vanished. All they saw was the crushed evil king. They went back to Luffy but they feared the worst he was unresponsive. Franky built a casket one where everyone could see just how strong and sexy Luffy was.

They all shed tears fearing the end of the boy. It was time to say their goodbyes, one by one they each kissed Luffy goodbye, first Zoro, then Sanji, then Usopp, next was Wyper, then Franky, then Chopper, and finally Ace. They would treasure this kiss, as their first and last with Luffy.

Their love for him was deeper than they realized, but in those kisses they put it all out there. That love reached Luffy’s heart and purged him of the curse. The boy’s eyes opened. “Hey I’m alive that’s nice!” he said with a smile.

“Luffy?”

“Luffy!”

“Oh Luffy!” the males all embraced him, so happy to have him alive and well. They moved out of the cottage and Luffy took his place as king. He ruled the land, with his nudist brothers by his side. The naked kingdom prospered and many of it’s people took to his nudist nature and were happy for it.

He spent the rest of his nights in one of their beds. He loved getting taken by Zoro, just as much as the green haired man enjoyed being fucked by his king. Sanji loved getting fucked by Luffy, and the boy enjoyed riding the blonde. Usopp was often taken by Luffy, he’d try to boast and say he topped but every time he tried he barely penetrated Luffy before the boy’s heat made him cum. Wyper fucked Luffy hard often without letting the boy cum, but that was only so Luffy would spank him while fucking his own ass. Franky topped putting his big dick to good use completely abusing Luffy’s ass releasing load after Super load. Chopper bottomed, despite having one of the biggest cocks among the group he enjoyed being taken and filled with Luffy’s love. Ace and Luff switched it up as well, but whenever one topped the other they always did it doggy style, Luffy never asked why.

The boys lived happily ever after

True Prince ending

Sabo had been told what transpired, he had spent years training under Luffy’s father to one day collect Luffy and save him from Doflamingo. When the man told him what had happened he came running to find the sleeping Luffy.

The older blonde stepped into the clearing as the males said there fair wells. “Luffy!” the blonde rushed forward. He touched the boy’s cheek. The guys said nothing, they watched hoping this guy could save him when they could not. Sabo leaned down and kissed Luffy, upon their lips meeting the boy stirred awake.

“Huh?”

“Good morning Luffy, your prince has finally come.” He smiled at the boy. “You probably don’t remember me, but I knew you long ago when you were just a kid. I’m Sabo.”

“Sabo? I think I know that name, are you really my prince?” Sabo nodded and Luffy punched him. “What took you so long, I waited for you forever.”

He rubbed his cheek. “I know I’m sorry, but I’m here now.” The two kissed and the guys couldn’t help but feel jealous. “If you are ready we can go, I know you want adventure and we can have it.”

“I do but…” he looked to the men who had taken him in. “I don’t want to leave them.”

Sabo looked at them, and grinned. “They can come to, I have a ship big enough to take us anywhere, Doflamingo had lots of allies running other kingdoms, we can go there and bring em down.”

“What do you say guys?” Luffy asked with big eyes shining.

“Huddle up!” they pulled Luffy into the huddle and began murmuring to each other.

“We are in!”

Sabo smiled and to show he was one of them, he to became a nudist, shedding his clothing and joining Luffy in the sexy fun. Sabo and Ace made a pact that only they would top Luffy. Sabo popped his cherry, being the first to top him, and Ace got to go next. They often changed back and forth and even filled him together.

Zoro didn’t mind getting fucked by Luffy, the boy gave great blow jobs and prepped him well, and he found he slept better with a full belly of cum.

Sanji of course was a bottom, and greatly enjoyed being rimmed and fingered and when taking Luffy’s cock only amplified his desire.

Usopp was always taken, but often came to fast so Luffy was stuck pounding the knocked out male and filling his insides with his seed.

Wyper was the biggest challenge, he didn’t bottom without a fight, but he rather enjoyed the rough foreplay even when it was his ass getting filled, and as he is fucked Luffy smacked his ass and sometimes held his braid like a leash it aroused him deep down not that he would admit it, to be honest Wyper liked sex top or bottom he just liked shooting his load, but if he just bent over and took it then he wouldn’t be him.

Franky didn’t do anal sex, he was more into body worship, he often found new ways for them to do it and test their limits of pleasure.

Chopper loved being dominated, to feel Luffy’s big cock plundering his ass and filling him with his liquid love it was great, and he loved every second of it.

Lastly Luffy, as much as he loved being topped by Sabo and Ace he wanted an equal relationship, so now and then when they were together When Sabo fucked Luffy, the prince would fuck Ace, or vice versa. The boy was truly an amazing lover.

Luffy had everything he ever wanted, he not only had his prince charming he became prince charming to his favorite nudists. They lived a life of adventure, love, and freedom, and if that wasn’t a happily ever after who knows what is.

End


End file.
